


Justice

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel (Supernatural), Abusive Relationship, Alpha Dick Roman, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe, Divorce, Emotional Abuse, Forced Hospitalisation, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Mental Abuse, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Physical Abuse, Protective Sam Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam Winchester is one of the best divorce lawyers in the state, if not the country, and he specialises in representing omegas trying to escape their Alpha spouses.When he takes on the case of Cas Roman, an omega who’s suffered  horrendous abuse at the hands of his husband, Sam wasn’t expecting his brother Dean’s advice to finally come to be fact.That he’d find his true mate when he was least expecting it.





	Justice

“Where have you been?” 

Rowena rarely looked frazzled, but she did now; her voice was strained like she wanted to scream at someone and there were angry red blushes across her cheek bones. 

A glance past her, to the two groups facing each other across the hallway, told him why and he cursed himself for the delay. “Traffic was hell,” he said, but tapped a finger against his briefcase in a way only she could see. 

It wasn’t a whole lie; there had been a three car shunt that had meant a detour without which he would have been on time, but meeting up with Ash had given him what he, they, needed. 

A sly look spread across Rowena’s face, but she replaced it with something mirroring her harassed expression of moments before. 

Oh, they were both looking forward to this. 

Sam followed her back to their client, Castiel Roman (not for long, if Sam had his way), and his brother Gabriel. 

The two men were shoulder to shoulder, glaring at another group opposite: Dick Roman, and his army of sharks in suits. 

The lawyers mostly ignored the brothers, except for the occasional sneer, but Dick was staring at Castiel, or Cas, as his client had insisted Sam call him outside of court, with an intimidating leer. 

Sam could tell Cas had followed Sam’s instruction and worn scent blockers, but he could still pick up on the smell of scared omega. 

Not that you would know it by looking; Cas was standing tall and staring Dick right in the face, refusing to be cowed into lowering his head or looking away. 

Sam was proud of him, but he also wasn’t going to stand there and let Dick Roman try to alpha him into submission. 

He turned so he was between Cas and his soon to be ex-husband, and calmly stared Roman out. The look he received was of utter loathing but the asshole did look away, less keen to try that shit with another alpha. Especially one of Sam’s size. 

The clerk came out to call them in, and it was no surprise that Roman and his legal entourage went first, striding into the courtroom like he owned it. 

Sam turned to face Cas and fought the urge to offer letting Cas scent him. It would be more than smudging the professional lines of their relationship, and give Roman more legal ammunition (against him as well as Cas) but it was proven that positive exposure to alpha scent was beneficial and calming for omegas, and Sam knew Cas hadn’t had anything like that in a long time.

But all he could offer was a reassuring smile and a promise. 

“It’s over, today,” he said. “You’ll be walking out of here Castiel Shurley, and nobody will have anything to hold over you.”

He’d be walking out with more than that, if Sam got his way, but he didn’t want to say anything until the judge found in his favour. 

Cas nodded, and there was hard won trust in his eyes when he looked at Sam. “I’m ready.”

Rowena led them in, and all Sam could think was that some alphas didn’t deserve omegas and Dick Roman certainly hadn’t deserved Cas. 

And Cas certainly hadn’t deserved Dick Roman and the three years of emotional, mental and physical abuse that had been Roman’s idea of a marriage. 

If Sam had found Cas first…

He pushed those thoughts away, because it wasn’t fair to Cas or at all appropriate and he had a trial to win. 

But he was tired all the same. Dean, his brother, kept telling him he’d find his true mate, or if not at least an omega he could fall in love with. Sam wanted to wait, though, and meanwhile Dick Roman was using his power and money to try and get away with hurting the omega who’d trusted him. 

He let his need to find justice for Cas take over, and took a seat at the desk with Cas until the judge came in. 

+_+

“No way,” Gabriel hissed from behind them. “They’re not trying this bullshit again.”

Rowena was hushing him, but he was almost speaking Sam’s thoughts aloud. Beside him, Cas tensed up and Sam felt the omega leaning towards him. 

He was shaking, and Sam wanted to rip Roman’s throat out with his teeth. 

“Your honour,” Sam said, rising to his feet. “At my client’s own insistence, he’s already undergone a raft of psychological assessments to prove he is of sound mind. Mr Roman is grasping at straws and this only demonstrates his desperation to be as cruel and controlling to Mr Shurley for as long as possible.”

Roman muttered something to his lawyer who faced the judge again. 

“My client requests that my colleague refer to his client by his correct name.”

Sam glared across at them. “Excuse me?”

“His name isn’t Shurley. It’s Roman. He is, at this time, still legally the husband, and omega, of my client.”

And property, Sam thought, or at least that was how Roman saw it. And if he could get someone to say Cas was in any way mentally incompetent (he’d tried but Sam had his own experts) then that would shut the trial down fast. 

He could smell the fear scent from Cas, now, and he wished he could comfort him but all he could do was win this. 

Before he could reply, Judge Turner did it for him, and Sam was glad they’d ended up with the man presiding over their case. 

When he’d learned it was initially going to be Judge Ketch, he’d known they were likely to lose: the man had a hatred of omegas that honestly made him unfit to serve but it took a lot to unseat a judge. 

They were just lucky that Ketch had taken ill the day before the trial was to start and their case had gone to Rufus Turner. (Though Sam had heard courthouse rumours that Ketch had been involved in some kind of scandal, and been advised to go to ground). 

“I didn’t come down with the rain, son,” Turner said. “Don’t think I don’t see through you or that old means forgetful. I already found for the other party on this. And regarding being both the husband and omega of one Dick Roman, since this will be the last day either of those things will be true against Mr Winchester’s client, this’ll give your client some practice in getting used to it. Move on.”

Sam sat down and he didn’t resist when Cas grabbed his hand. 

“I’m not going back there.”

Sam turned to find Cas staring at him desperately. 

“Cas, no, you’re not. I promise.”

Gabriel leaned forward, rubbing his brother’s shoulders, and made the same promise. 

Fuck Roman for trying to get Cas committed again. There hadn’t been grounds for it the first time, except Cas trying to leave him, and that was where Sam had come in, responding to a desperate beta bursting into his office, offering to take out a second mortgage on his home to pay his fees, if only Sam would save his brother. 

He returned his focus to their opponents. Another lawyer was on their feet, challenging Sam’s claim for alimony. 

Their argument had weight; Roman had a signed agreement from Cas that in the event of the relationship breaking up, he would neither expect, be due or receive any financial settlement or support from his husband. 

But it wasn’t a pre-nup and it was the document’s date that Sam hoped Turner took note of. 

He did. 

“August 22nd.”

“Your honour?” 

Sam could hear the hidden unease in the other counsel’s voice. 

“The day they had my client committed,” Sam clarified.

“Which is simply a co-incidence.”

Sam opened his briefcase. “I have a sworn affidavit to say otherwise.” The clerk came forward and took the documents from Sam and passed them up to the judge. 

He raised his hand to silence the other lawyer who was arguing against the late introduction of evidence not shown yet to opposing counsel. 

“When did you come into possession of this, Mr Winchester?”

“This morning, your honour. We’ve been trying to track down Mr Roman’s chauffeur since the case began.”

There was another angry protest from Roman’s side but Turner gave them such a blistering look that they immediately shut up. 

“I can see why it took so long. You make a habit of threatening ex-employees, Mr Roman? Or just the ones who witness you doing something illegal?”

“Your honour,” Roman’s lawyer protested. “That man had his employment terminated due to gross misconduct.”

“Of course he did. Right before he swore out a complaint against you for unlawful imprisonment. I’m guessing of Mr Shurley there. Which of course the police didn’t act on.”

No surprise there, Sam thought. Cas had been committed, not chained up in a basement and Mick Davies’ insistence that he’s seen Roman force Cas to sign that agreement so as not to get locked up, and then get dragged away anyway, probably hadn’t got glanced at once after he’d left the station. 

And gone into hiding, after complaining to the police again about Roman threatening him this time, but nobody on Earth left a trail Ash couldn’t follow. 

Roman stood up, ignoring when his crowd of lawyers tried to make him sit down. 

He pointed at Cas. “That is my omega and my husband. I had every right-“

Turner slammed Sam’s report down on the bench. “Bullshit, son. You didn’t. And as for the rest of what you said, he isn’t, not anymore. I’m granting the applicant’s request for divorce.”

Cas gasped and Sam petted his shoulder. Cas was trembling and Sam’s alpha wanted nothing more but to hold him. Later, maybe later when this was done, he could offer Cas the comfort he’d been so desperate to these past months. 

Turner was moving on. He awarded Cas a straight five million from Roman’s pocket and added another million on for the abuse Cas has suffered. 

To Roman, that was pocket change, but losing the case had enraged him. Having to hand over a nickel to the omega he’d dominated for the length of their marriage, used to sate his needs, abused with cold showers and malnutrition and bruises where no one could see, that tipped him past the point of self control. 

He roared and came charging at Cas. 

Sam’s alpha wouldn’t be quietened any longer. He was on his feet to meet Roman, shoving Cas back, and kicking his chair out of his own way and right into Roman’s path. 

The other alpha went down and Sam was on him before he could get up. He slammed a punch into his face, bloodying his mouth, and then followed up with another that broken Roman’s nose before hands were on him, dragging him clear even as he snarled and fought to get back to beating the shit out of the bastard who’d abused his…

Something lurched inside Sam, an irresistible pull, and he realised Cas was calling his name, yelling on him, and not addressing him like he had every other time they’d been in court.

“Sam, Sam, please!”

He shrugged off the men holding him and then he was checking Cas over, pushing him back, and suddenly the scent blockers didn’t matter any more. 

He could smell Cas, like stepping outside into a cool, bright autumn day, like hot chocolate beside a warm fire, like _home_ and he knew.

“Cas?”

Cas was staring at him like he couldn’t believe what was happening, and he fell into Sam’s arms.

“You. All along. You?”

Sam let Cas scent him in turn, his alpha bursting with pride at being recognised by, yes, his true mate. 

And then there was another urge, and that Sam knew he had to resist.

But Cas pulled away and Sam saw a need there answering his own, and he knew how this was supposed to work.

Except Cas had just survived three years of hell and Sam didn’t want to do anything, push, impose, even when his alpha was keening to take Cas and look after him and make him know he was loved and he was Sam’s.

And that was the problem. Cas had spent the past few years like a possession, owned and ruled by the worst kind of alpha and he deserved time to be his own self again being Sam’s anything.

“No,” Cas said, and it was like everything Sam was thinking was showing on his face. “Sam, please, I want…. _Alpha_.”

Somebody was yelling and it broke Sam’s focus, drawing his attention to the furore that had erupted around them.

Gabriel was trying to get at Dick Roman and had ended up in a scuffle with one of the rat’s lawyers. 

And as for Dick, he was back on his feet but there were scratches on his face Sam knew he hadn’t put there, and Rowena was standing behind a court official who was eyeing her warily and the whole thing was a mess.

Turner thought the same, and he brought his gavel down hard enough to break through the clamour.

“Order!”

Silence settled, and then Turner was staring at Sam and Cas. Sam found himself shifting to stand in front of Cas, instinct, and he wanted to cringe a little when Turner cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I’m taking it that you’re just worked out Mr Shurley isn’t just your client anymore. Mr Shurley?”

Cas stepped sideways a little, petting Sam’s arm to show he was okay. “I, uh...That’s right, sir. Your honour.”

“Then things worked out right, in more ways than one. We’re all done, here, Mr Winchester. If he’s okay with it, why don’t you take your omega home.”

Roman roared at him. “I object.”

“Do you?” Turner glared at the other alpha. “One more word and I’ll find you in contempt and you can object all you like from the cells.”

“You…. You wouldn’t dare.”

Sam kept his place in front of Cas as Roman was cuffed and led away, and he actually lunged at Cas as he was hauled past, but kept clear by the police officers escorting him out.

Gabriel and Rowena were staring at them, and Sam could hear Dean’s voice in his head, teasing but knowing at the same time, that he’d find his true mate in the place he least expected, knowing how things ran for Winchesters, and Dean had been right.

“You wanna get out of here?”

He led out his hand to Cas, and the omega took it, interlocking their fingers.

“Somewhere private.”

Sam blushed, but he didn’t object when Cas reached up to kiss him.

“Everything,” Sam whispered against Cas’s lips when he pulled back. “Everything, you set the pace, you say what, when, I mean it.”

Cas nodded. “I trust you Sam. You don’t know how often I hoped...during all those years...of finding the right one…. Of them coming for me. I guess you do know. Especially since he came for me after all.”

He stepped away, turning towards the door, and Sam followed, Cas’s hand still in his.


End file.
